Heart Vacancy
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Caroline reflexiona sobre sus setimientos por Stefan y que ella nota como el ha estado apagado y que no la deja entrar en su vida, este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Steroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


_**Aclaro: Vampire Diaries y Heart Vacancy no me pertenecen, la primera pertenece a The CW y la segunda a The Wanted yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento personal. Además aclaro que este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Steroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**_

_**Espero disfruten este fic. **_

_**Este fic esta medio dividido por viñetas, las separaciones son las partes de la canción… es un song fic.**_

**Heart Vacancy**

Desde que termino todo eso de los viajeros y su plan de convertir Mystic Falls en su nuevo hogar Stefan ha estado muy cambiado, casi no habla y sé que se siente muy mal porque perdió a las dos personas más cercanas y que conocer desde hace más tiempo, su hermano con el que ha tenido tantos conflictos pero que al final siempre será su hermano y sé que lo quiere mucho; y a su mejor amiga desde que se volvió vampiro por los 1800's Lexi.

_I hear your heart cry for love,__  
__But you won't let me make it right.__  
__You were hurt, but I decided,__  
__That you were worth the fight.__  
__Every night, you lock up,__  
__You won't let me come inside.__  
__But the look in your eyes,__  
__As I can turn the tide._

Sé que Stefan ha pasado por muchas cosas y sé que puede ser confuso, por todo lo de mejores amigos y eso, pero cuando lo veo sé que lo que siendo no es una simple amistad sino algo más, sin embargo el pareciera no sentir lo mismo, y ¿cómo lo es? Por sus ojos, él fue herido al saber que Elena, su novia y amor doopleganger estaba enamorada de su hermano, pero el decidió renunciar a ella solo por hacer que se hermano encontrara la felicidad y ahora que por fin la tenía, se fue.

Yo sé que vale la pena luchar por él, solo porque sé que él nunca me dejara, sé que él nunca se burlara de mí o me dejara por venganza, las mejores relaciones vienen de los mejores amigos y sé que nosotros lo podremos hacer.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
__I can tell you can fit one more.__  
__In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
__I don't care who was there before._

Sé que él puede tener a alguien más en su corazón, pese a lo que él diga, sé que en su corazón hay una vacante y que esa vacante podría ser para mí. No me importa quien estuvo antes ¿Katherine? ¿Elena?... Elena es mi mejor amiga y sé que ella amo a Stefan pero ahora ella al único que ama es a Damon. Katherine se fue y según lo que dijo Bonnie, ella no se fue al otro lado como todas las criaturas supernaturales sino para un lugar mucho más oscuro.

___I hear your heart call for love,__  
__Then you act like there's no room.__  
__Room for me, or anyone,__  
__"Don't disturb" is all I see.__  
__Close the door, turn the key,__  
__On everything that we could be.__  
__If loneliness would move out,__  
__I'd fill the vacancy.__  
__In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
__In your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Puedo oír como su corazón pide a gritos tener a alguien a quien amar, una persona que lo maltrate, una persona que no lo deje en los momentos de mayor necesidad- como ahora- y que le de la fuerza para superarlo.

Sin embargo el actúa como si no hubiera chance para mí o para alguien más, solo porque está herido y desolado, yo lo quiero mucho y sé que en algún momento lograre que él me ame así sus ojos, su cara digan "No tengo tiempo para el amor" cerrando la puerta a todo lo que podríamos ser o tener. Si tan solo esa soledad se pudiera mover a un lado lo haría.

__

_This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,__  
__Even though I know it well.__  
__Those no shows, they sure tell,__  
__In the way you hold yourself.__  
__Don't you fret, should you get,__  
__Another cancellation.__  
__Give me a chance I'd make a,__  
__Permanent reservation._

Tranquilo Stefan que yo no te romperé el corazón, dame la oportunidad y hare una reservación permanente en tu corazón.

__

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,__  
__I can tell you can fit one more.__  
__Open up make a brand new start,__  
__I don't care who's stayed before._

Ábreme tu corazón y ten un nuevo comienzo conmigo, es lo único que te pido.

Sé que esto solo ocurre en mi mente pero estoy segura que se lo diré algún día, quizá durante alguna de nuestros encuentros de vida o muerte.

…

**Gracias por leer este fic que hice con mucho esfuerzo pues no se me ocurría nada hasta que oí esta canción, yo la tenía preparada para algo con Klaroline pero creo que también podría ajustarse a un Steroline.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
